


Monster

by Readingnerd22



Series: Jlaire Week 2018 [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jlaireweek, Post season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: I'm posting this for Jlaire week! This prompt is Monster, so I came up with this.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. It's a really good song. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc]

Monsters

 

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, “I’ll never let you go”_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone”_

_But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight_

   Jim looked in the mirror, taking note of his trollish features. His fangs jutted from his bottom lip, gleaming in the room’s light. He pressed a finger to the point of one, noting how sharp it was. He gazed up to his ears, then up to his horns, his hand following their curve all the way to the tip.

  His ears perked as he heard faint foot steps coming toward him. He dropped his hand, gripping the table in front of the mirror. His eyes glanced up as he heard the open, allowing Claire to enter the room. She had a tray of food, a burger from a local spot for her, and a carton of ice cream for Jim.

 “Hey” She closed the door behind her, sensing his emotional state.

  He turned his head, perking up a bit. “What did you bring?”

 “Chocolate chunk,” She tossed him the carton and a spoon. “Do you want to talk about it?” Jim turned back to the mirror.

 “What’s there to talk about?” He pulled the cover off the treat and took a bit of it. She made her way to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs.

 “Well, you finally got the amour off.” He turned to face he, leaning against the small table, munching and a spoonful of ice cream and the lid.

  He studied her, watching her dainty hands take the burger out of its wrapping. Claire looked tired, more so than when he was still human. The bags under her eyes had become more produced from lack of sleep.  Her hair was a tangled mess and he clothes were wrinkly.

 “Yeah. And?” She looked up towards him, giving him a once over. She had found him some jeans that fit surprisingly well, but the plain blue shirt was a size to small. It somehow made him look more muscular than he was.

 “Aren’t you happy?” Her gaze was questioning. Jim stared at the floor, gaze boring into the carpet.

  He sighed “No, I’m not.” He looked up, meeting her eyes. “I’ll never be alright Claire. I’m a monster.”

Claire set the tray aside and stood making her way over to Jim. She grabbed his snack from him and set it aside. Tears began to flow down Jim’s face as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

 “Your no monster Jim.” She tilted her head up to get a good look at him. “Bular and Gunmar, they were monsters. Morgana, she was a monster. Merlin,” she glanced around the room, “He’s the worst monster we’ve come across.”

  He rested his chin on her head, sniffling.

  She continued “Being a monster isn’t what’s on the outside; it’s on the inside.” She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Jim pulled away, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

  “Your kind, selfless, and brave.” Claire reached up and tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.

 “You gave up a normal life for an honorable cause.” She blinked back some tears beginning to form.   

 “You went to the Darklands and survived; you defeated Bular, Gunmar, and Angor Rot; You’ve done it all.” Jim pulled he back in for a tighter hug than before.

 “Claire…” He paused, unsure of what to say. “I’ll never have the chance to have a normal life. This… duty… It’s for life.” He began rubbing small circles on her back with his knuckle.

 “And I’ll be with you till the end of the line.” She looked up, noting the small frown he had.

 “Claire, you can’t… OWCH!” He yelped as she gave him a pinch on the back of his arm.

 “Whatever.” She smirked, “I mean it. You may look like a monster, but you’re not. You’re my monster.”

Jim pulled back enough to look her straight in the eyes. “You’re monster.” She nodded her head. “Well if I’m your monster, you’re my beauty.” He gave her a small smile.

 “And don’t you forget it.” Claire smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

 


End file.
